


Purple Umbrella

by nerdturtles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdturtles/pseuds/nerdturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Emma was stupid enough to forget her umbrella.</p><p>Fill for Day 1 of Winter 2015 Swan Queen Week: Meet-Cute AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Umbrella

"Oh shit. I'm going to be late for my meeting." Emma glared at the rain falling in front of her. Of all the days she decided to take a bus and leave her bug, it had to be on a rainy day. She has a meeting with a potential client in fifteen minutes and she didn't even bring an umbrella. Yeah. She's kinda stupid like that.

 

She looked around to see how she's going to reach the restaurant which is two streets from the bus stop. Her eyes landed on a woman who was standing beside her, opening a purple umbrella. She had wavy dark brown hair and wonderful tan skin. She was wearing a white button up shirt that was tucked inside form-fitting jeans. _Man, this woman's beautiful._ Emma shook her head. _This is not the time._

 

"Hi." Emma blurted out.

 

"Hello?" The woman looked her way, eyebrows shooting up in wonder.

 

"Oh. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you or something. I just--I need to get to this restaurant two streets from here in…" Emma glanced at her watch. "ten minutes and I was wondering--and I know it's too much to ask--if you could maybe help me get there? I promise I'll make it up to you I'll buy you coffee or something after my meeting."

 

"I am sorry but I am in a hurry myself." The woman looked at the distressed blonde and sighed.

 

"Fine. I'll help you get there." Emma's eyes went wide. _Okay, I wasn't expecting that._

 

"Thank you! Oh, gosh. You're an angel! I'll hold the umbrella for you. The restaurant's just over there." Emma pointed as the brunette handed her the umbrella. They set off to the direction of the restaurant.

 

"Well, what a coincidence. That's where I'm headed too."

 

"Oh. Wow! At least I wouldn't be too guilty that you're doing this out of your way." Emma smiled sheepishly.

 

"Yes. I guess so."

 

They walked in companionable silence until they reached the Italian restaurant.

 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." The brunette smiled at Emma. The blonde was a little too sad that she won't be seeing this woman again ever.

 

"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you." Emma held the door open for the brunette and they stepped inside. Emma let the brunette talk to the concierge first.

 

"I'm here for a meeting with Emma Swan." The brunette told the man.

 

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Emma exclaimed which caused the people inside the restaurant to look at her. She blushed in embarrassment.

 

"You're Regina Mills?" she exclaimed in wonder. The brunette was surprised that the blonde knew her name.

 

"Yes. I am Regina Mills. I am assuming that you are Architect Swan." Regina said calmly.

 

"Man, this is surreal." Emma breathed out as she looked at the brunette who was looking at her fondly.

 

"May I lead you to your table, ladies?" the concierge interrupted their little stare fest and walked to their table. As they walked, Regina suddenly leaned into Emma.

 

"So, I guess you'll be buying me that coffee."


End file.
